Simplify the following expression: ${4(10q-1)+6(5+6q)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{10q-1}{)} + 6(5+6q) $ $ {40q-4} + 6(5+6q) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 40q-4 + {6(}\gray{5+6q}{)} $ $ 40q-4 + {30+36q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {40q + 36q} {-4 + 30}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {76q} {-4 + 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {76q} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $76q+26$